2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition for rejuvenating the appearance of skin with reduced or minimal potential for skin irritation, preferably in the form of a lotion or creme, which includes as a major component aloe vera as well as Vitamins A, B, C, D and E.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional treatment of, or attempted prevention of, normal tissue damage caused by, for example, UV radiation of the sun, over-exfoliated, peeled and lasered skin tissue, and the like, is currently confined to the application of bland moisturizing creams designed only to minimize infection to the damaged site or to prevent itching and subsequent scratching by the affected individual. Such treatment can at best only offer symptomatic relief and a barrier to assist prevention of secondary infection at the affected site.
Additionally, conventional creams or ointments are designed to deliver an active component only to the epidermal surface of the skin or, at best, to provide limited delivery through the surface skin layers. Most cosmetic formulations currently available utilize an intimate dispersion or solution of the active components or components in a suitable oily medium or a water/oil or oil/water emulsion. Thus the formulation is presented to the epidermal surface in a form likely to penetrate only into the outer layer of the epidermis.
A need exits, therefore, for a cosmetic formulation which will treat all skin types deep beneath the surface layer of the epidermis to restore, balance and hydrate the skin, returning the skin to its normal, healthy level.
A need also exists for such a cosmetic formulation which exhibits a similar beneficial effect when applied to burns, stings, rashes, infections, acne and other skin irritations.
A need also exists for such a cosmetic formulation which relieves itching and other discomforts suffered after laser or face lift surgery and glycolic or chemical peels which acts swiftly to aid the healing process immediately upon contact.
A need exists for such a cosmetic formulation which contains non-oily, natural ingredients yet exhibits an extended shelf life without prematurely degrading.
A need also exists for such a formulation which contains a sun supplement to help protect the skin from damage from the harmful effects of the sun.